


Fragile Connection

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will Graham makes Hannibal Lecter hungry yet Hannibal doesn’t wish to eat him. Not yet…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Fragile Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

Something about the coarsely shaved chin above the delicate face, the slight pout of Will Graham’s lips and his luminous, yet melancholy eyes stirred a hunger I couldn’t quite define or satisfy. 

One might argue there were more beautiful young men in the world, but not to me. He’d taken on a timeless quality of abstraction and suffering, one I’d only thought existed in paintings. 

What would he taste like; his flesh, his organs? What would he taste like in a more intimate situation he could survive?

I was curious yet cautious. Whatever fragile connection was weaving between us, I wished to allow to add a few more strands.


End file.
